


Staring

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minimus likes Ales' nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

Normally, Ales was able to work relatively peacefully, keeping calm about everything he was doing. Today, however, Minimus insisted on staying in his lab with him while he worked, which wouldn’t have been so bad. For whatever reasons though, Minimus did nothing but smile and stare at Ales, and it was quickly starting to get on his last nerve.

“What?” he finally snaps, glaring at his boyfriend.

Confused, Minimus just raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Why are you staring at me!”

“Oh, that,” Minimus simply shrugs. ”I like your nose.”

Sighing out irritably, Ales rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t mean you have to stare at it while I’m working. Go somewhere else.”

“But I like looking at it,” Minimus grins, as if that’s completely normal. 

Now it’s Ales turn to stare at Minimus in tired disbelief. Sighing again, he shakes his head. ”You can stare later, just let me work for now, alright?”

“Can I kiss it?”

“Whatever it takes to get you to leave,” Ales grumbles, looking down at his blueprints that were going ignored. 

Without hesitation, Minimus leans over, grabbing Ales’ robe and pulling him forward to he can kiss him on the nose. 

“Thanks,” he chuckles, rubbing their noses together before giving Ales’ nose another kiss. After that, he starts to head towards the door.

“You have some weird fetishes, I hope you know that,” Ales yells at him, then turns to his work.

“I love you, too!” Minimus shouts back and then laughs before leaving the lab.


End file.
